


Forget You

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvarias, F/F, Family, Mentions of Violence, Supercorp MINOR, agentreing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Ruby had everything she could wish for... except the reason why she had a huge gap in her memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Chapter 2 shouldn't be too far around the corner. :)

Ruby looked into the scope of her riffle to see her target. The man was talking with the German Chancellor, moving his hands animatedly. After a while, he moved towards the bathroom and Ruby took the shot. The bullet flew quickly and quietly and exploded through the man’s skull. As the man crumbled to the ground, Ruby calmly disassembled her riffle and placed the pieces into the padded case. She made sure there were no traces of her presence then she put on her sunglasses and left the building with her case. She exited the building and placed the case in the hidden compartment of her car then drove away on the little Italian road.

Once she was sure nobody was following her, she called her client.

“Hello?”  
“Target has been eliminated,” Ruby said casually.  
“Thank you. Your payment is ready.”  
“My associate will contact you shortly for the exchange.”

Ruby hung up the phone and drove until she reached a small hotel. She parked her car, then went to the hotel’s bathroom to change. She removed her blonde wig and her pink sundress and shoved them in a backpack before she put on a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. She placed the backpack in the suspended ceiling and went back to the parking lot and got inside a second car before she drove to a villa. She had barely stopped the car that her little girl was running out to meet her.

“Mama! Mama!”

Ruby got out of the car and hugged her daughter.

“Ciao, bella! How are you?”

The little girl looked up from where she was hugging her mother.

“I missed you! Yosef said we’re going to Verona! Did you know that’s where Romeo and Juliet are from?” she said excitedly.  
“They are? I didn’t know that! And I missed you too, baby. Where is your uncle Yosef?”

Ruby tried to get inside the villa but her daughter wouldn’t let go of her legs.

“Mia…”  
“Yes?” The little girl tried to look innocent and giggled.

Ruby laughed too and started to walk, bringing Mia with her. The little girl laughed even harder which made Ruby laugh harder too. Their combine laughter brought out Yosef from the library.

“There you are! You’re supposed to be reading a play!”  
“But your play is too sad and Romeo is an idiot and Juliet is too young! It’s gross!”

Ruby burst out laughing.

“Told you she wouldn’t like that one, Yosef. Should have studied Hamlet first.”  
“Yeah! The one with the ghost! Can we study this one instead tomorrow?” the little girl asked.

Yosef sighed.

“Alright, Ruby, you’ve won the bet. I’ll make dinner tonight. Does that mean you don’t want to see Verona, Mia?”

The kid shrugged.

“I don’t mind. Can we go to Denmark after, mama?”

Ruby didn’t answer right away, pondering the question.

“I’ll think about it, baby girl. How about you go on and put your bathing suit and you and I can go to the pool while uncle Yosef goes to get food for dinner?”  
“YEAH!”

Mia ran to her bedroom. Yosef watched her go with fondness in his eyes. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Ruby.

“She needs to be in school with other children. She needs social interaction other than me and you.”

Ruby sighed.

“Not that argument again! You know she can’t be in a school with other children, she’s too smart! She speaks, reads and writes English, Hebrew and Italian and she’s only five! You’re teaching her Shakespeare! Not to mention she’s strong and fast, her nickname isn’t Snitch for nothing! If we put her with other kids, anything could happen and there will be questions and tests and trouble. She’s not going to school.”

Ruby turned to go get changed but Yosef wasn’t done.

“What about a tutor? Or a school for the gifted? She needs more than you and I can give her.”

Ruby thought for a moment.

“You’ve been telling me for weeks that you’re ready for your first hit on your own. Tell you what, if you can do it all, find a client, do the hit and get away with it, I’ll reconsider the tutor thing.”

Yosef was stunned.

“Really?”  
“Really. No go get our payment, I have a child to tire before bed.”

Ruby went to put on her bathing suit and joined her daughter who was waiting for her by the pool.

Two hours later, Mia was still high on energy but Ruby was exhausted. She felt like the sun was powering her daughter. Yosef came back with a frown on his face. Ruby sent Mia to practice her piano then joined her associate in her office. She locked the door then Yosef removed a painting from the wall and placed his hand on the biometric scan to open the safe. He reached into his jacket and took out a small black velvet pouch which he gave to Ruby. She opened it and poured diamonds in her hand.

“There’s at least a 100K over the price we agreed on. What happened?” she asked.  
“Well, apparently when Miss Organa realized that mister Solo was dead, she decided not to run for office, leaving a clear path for mister Calrissian. So he decided to cancel the contract on her head and generously gave us a little bonus for all our troubles. We really should use something else to give our clients nicknames.”

Ruby put the diamonds back in the pouch and gave it back to Yosef who placed it in the safe.

“Why? It’s funny. You’ll choose your nicknames for your hit.”

Yosef closed the safe and placed the painting back.

“Oh I intend to. Something else, I saw agent Patterson while I was at the hotel. Pretty sure she’s on our tail.”

Ruby winced.

“Did she see you?”  
“I don’t think so. Still, better safe than sorry.”

Ruby nodded.

“I’ll make the arrangement to go to Verona while you pack everything here and finds us a place in Denmark.”

The next day, Ruby packed her car with Mia, clothes, food and a few trinkets and left for Verona. The drive took most of the day but they sang songs and Ruby quizzed Mia on what she knew about the city and her history lesson. Once they reached the new house, Mia went to play outside while Ruby got everything settled. They spent the next two weeks together, playing outside, visiting the city and Ruby started to teach Mia about architecture. At night, she prepared their passports and papers for the travel north. She didn’t like to bring Mia into her business but she knew it was what was best for her safety.

When Yosef called to tell her that everything was ready in Copenhagen, Ruby explained to her daughter that for the next few days, her name was going to be Ophelia and hers Sarah. Mia agreed and suggested that they wear wigs to alter their appearances. Ruby chuckled and told her that she would think about it. The next day, Ruby packed her car again and the mother/daughter duo took up the road north.

Since they weren’t on schedule or in a rush, they made several stop along the way in Innsbruck, Munich, Nuremberg and Berlin. Ruby fed to Mia everything she knew about World War I and II but Mia had quickly required several books on both subjects. Ruby indulged her and bought her the books and set up her tablet to that she could learn German and Danish. When they reached their new house, Ruby was tired but Mia was ecstatic. 

“Is it a castle, mama?”

Ruby looked at the huge house in front of them.

“Uh… maybe a manor baby. Let’s go inside and choose your room.”

Mia jumped out of the car and ran inside. Ruby followed at a slower pace. All the driving had taken a toll on her body and she longed for a soak in hot water. She found Yosef in what appeared to be his office.

“Did it have to be a manor?”  
“Hello to you too, Ruby. It was the only thing available on such short notice that would fit our needs. Did you have a good time in Verona?”  
“Yeah, it was great. Is Patterson still on our tail?”  
“I think we’re good for now. But I think you should lay low for a while.”

Ruby let herself fall on a very plush couch.

“Wow! Comfy! Well, I don’t have any contracts right now so a vacation sounds nice. I could teach Snitch to ski.”

Yosef started to laugh.

“You don’t even know how to ski!” 

Ruby took a cushion and threw it to his face.

“Then we’ll learn together! Wanna come with?”

Yosef put the cushion back on the couch.

“Can’t. Got my first contract to get ready for.”  
“Already? That’s great! Who’s the target?”  
“Don’t know yet. Going to meet my client tomorrow.”  
“Let me know if you need anything. I’ll go check on Mia. Either she’s lost or she fell asleep in a corner.”

Two weeks later, Ruby was coming back from her third ski lesson with Mia when her phone rang.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” she greeted.  
“Hey Ruby, I think you should get here. There’s something you need to see.”

Ruby smiled.

“I guess Mia won’t get a tutor then. Where are you and what do you need?”  
“I’m in the States. California. National City.”  
“Oh.”

As a rule, Ruby didn’t take contract in the US and Yosef knew it.

“I wanted to make my mark somewhere else,” he explained.  
“It’s okay Yosef. What do you need?”

Yosef sighed.

“There’s something you really need to see.”  
“Then take a picture and send it to me.”  
“In person.”

Ruby parked the car and looked at Mia who was sleeping in her seat. For once, the exercise had worn her out.

“So you want me to get on a plane with my daughter and risk to flag Patterson’s radar, just so you can show me something?”  
“Yes?”

Ruby went to unlock the front door and came back to the car.

“Let me call you back in a few minutes, okay?”  
“Sure.”

Ruby hung up and put the phone in her back pocket. She took Mia in her arms and brought her inside. She placed the little girl on her bed then removed her winter clothes and boots before she went back to get her things from the car. Once everything was settled, she called Yosef back.

“Wanna tell me what’s really going on?”  
“Not on the phone.”

Ruby closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She felt the beginning of a headache coming.

“So I have no choice but to risk it and joining you?”  
“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”  
“Fine. Where are you staying?”  
“The Palazzo on Bay Street.”  
“We’ll be there as soon as we can. I’ll call you when we land.”

She hung up and turned on her computer and booked two first class tickets for the US.

A few hours later, Mia was sleeping on her plane seat while Ruby was enjoying a cup of tea. She was worried about Yosef and about having Patterson on her tail. She had to be extra careful not to get caught. The landing and passing through custom when without a hitch and Ruby took a cab to the hotel.

“Mama, can we go swim in the pool?”

Ruby felt bad for a moment.

“I didn’t bring your suit, baby girl. We’re only here for a day or two. I’m sorry.”

The little girl pouted but didn’t cry.

“I understand mama. Can we spar then? We don’t need special equipment.”

Ruby frowned.

“Since when do you spar?”  
“Since before we left Italy. Yosef has been teaching me.”  
“He has?”

Mia nodded.

“I wanted to learn to sword fight but he wouldn’t teach me. So we compromised on sparing.”

Ruby stayed quiet for a moment. It was scary sometimes how much her daughter was older than she looked.

“How about we find your uncle and then we’ll see if we can spend some of that unlimited energy that you have.”

“Uncle Yosef is here?!?”  
“Yep. We’re going to surprise him, what do you say?”  
“Do I have to hide?”  
“Nah we could just sit over there and then I’ll call him and tell him we’re here. Would you like to eat something? I’m hungry.”

The little girl nodded.

“I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!”

Ruby laughed.

“How about a hamburger first?”  
“With fries and onion rings and a strawberry milkshake!”

Ruby ordered the food and called Yosef. He arrived just after the food was served.

“Hey munchkin. I’m happy to see your face!” he said as he took an onion ring from her.  
“Glad to see you too, buddy,” Ruby said. “Why am I here?”

Yosef gave her his room key.

“407. Check out the surveillance photos I took.”

Ruby frowned. 

“Anything in particular?”  
“You’ll get it when you see it.”

Ruby took the key and sighed.

“Fine. It better be worth all this.”

Yosef took Ruby’s plate and started to eat her calzone.

“I’ll keep an eye on Mia.”

Ruby got up and took a handful of fries with her.

“She wants to spar after lunch. Have fun!”

She walked to Yosef’s room and looked at the pictures stored on his camera. She immediately recognized the intended target.

“Lena Luthor, is he insane?”

Lena Luthor was a forbidden target in the assassin’s world. She was untouchable and everyone knew that Supergirl was her personal bodyguard. The last picture threw Ruby off. It was a picture of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who took the time to leave a kudo or bookmark this story, thank you!

Or rather, someone who looked like her was on a picture framed on Lena Luthor’s desk. They were surrounded by a blonde woman with a smile so bright she had to make toothpaste commercials and a brunette Ruby thought looked familiar but she didn’t know where from.

Confused. Ruby put down the camera. Suddenly, sparring seemed like a wonderful idea. She texted Yosef to know where he was and started pacing waiting for an answer. Her mind was in turmoil and she felt at lost about what to do. Her phone rang and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Where are you?”  
“On our way to the mall. The munchkin needs clothes.”  
“No, she doesn’t we’re going back home tonight.”

Yosef snorted.

“We’re not going back tonight and you know it. You have to talk to her.”

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t want to have this conversation on the phone. Which floor has the gym?”  
“Tenth floor. We’ll meet you there as soon as the little princess makes a choice on what to wear.”  
“Don’t stay out in the open too long. Patterson could still be on to us.”  
“Understood.”

They hung up and Ruby went to the tenth floor. Thankfully she had chosen to wear comfy clothes and running shoes for the plane trip but she would have to go shopping after. No, she chastised herself as she started the treadmill, she wouldn’t have to go shopping because they were going back to Denmark in a few hours. The woman on the photograph was a look alike, Lena Luthor had nothing to do with her past and she was not going to meet with her!

Ruby ran for over an hour, trying to see every aspect of the problem. It could be a well designed trap set by Patterson to catch her. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. More sense than a billionaire miraculously having the answer to Ruby’s thirty years hole in her memories. It was definitely a trap and she was going to avoid it by going back to Denmark and prepare for their next destination. Satisfied now that she had a plan, Ruby stopped running. Covered in sweat and out of breath, she admitted to herself that she really needed to go shopping after all. In the meantime, she would borrow Yosef’s clothes.

“Nicely done! Do it again! Oompfs!”  
“Uncle Yosef? Uncle Yosef! Mama! I think I killed him!”

Ruby looked at the corner where her daughter and her partner had been sparring and saw Yosef on the ground, not moving.

“You just knocked him out, baby girl. He’s going to wake up and I think he’ll have a shiner for a few days. Good job!”

Mia crossed her arms on her chest.

“I don’t like it! I want him to wake up now!”

And just like that, Ruby was reminded that her child was still only five years old. Yosef came to while Mia was in full tantrum mode and Ruby was waiting it out.

“What happened?”

Ruby helped him up.

“You got knocked out by a five years old. Come on, you need to put ice on your eye, this one needs a time out and a nap, I need a shower and you and I need to talk before I leave.”

An hour later, Mia was sleeping on the bed while the adults sat on the balcony.

“What if it’s a trap?”  
“What if it’s not? I’ve been watching them for a week. It doesn’t feel like a Patterson trap.”

Ruby took a sip of iced tea.

“It’s exactly her style of long con! And we wouldn’t be in this position if you had respected the code and refused this job!”

Yosef raised an eyebrow.

“The code? You mean your code where for no reason this woman is off limits? I think deep down you remember her and didn’t want her hurt.”

Ruby didn’t answer. Could Yosef be right? They stayed quiet, looking at the buildings around them.

“You think I should talk to her,” Ruby said eventually.  
“She’s the key to your past. She knew who you were six years ago. Looks to me like you were friends. She probably knows your family, maybe she even knows who Mia’s dad is.”

Ruby jumped on her feet and slapped her hand on Yosef’s mouth, looking in the room to make sure Mia was still sleeping.

“I told you to never talk about that!” she hissed. “Sometimes I swear she hears like a bat!”

Mia was still deeply asleep so Ruby released Yosef and went back to her chair.

“And you don’t want questions,” he said calmly.  
“And I don’t want questions,” Ruby confirmed. “She has a positive male adult figure in her life, she doesn’t need anything more. And I know who he is.”  
What! You remembered and didn’t tell me?” Yosef yelled.  
“Would you shut the hell up!” Ruby hissed again.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Yosef mock whispered. “Who is he? Since when do you remember him?”  
“I’m not telling you anything, you’ll wake up Mia. And I didn’t remember, I just deduced.”  
“Well, he’s gotta be a super man to be with you. I haven’t see you even look at anyone since I’ve known you.”

Yosef didn’t fail to notice the way Ruby had tensed at the words ‘super man’.

“Oh my gosh you think it’s Superman!” he said so loud Ruby punched his uninjured eye. “OW! What was that for?”  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you! That way at least you’ll match.”

She looked on Mia who had stirred at the noise but was still deep asleep.

“Ow! Okay I’m an idiot, I brought this on myself. What makes you this it’s him?”

Ruby sighed and finished her glass of iced tea. She went back in the room and got fresh ice for Yosef. She poured herself another glass and went back to her uncomfortable chair, closing the door behind her.

“It just makes sense,” she eventually said. “It explains why she’s so strong and intelligent, why she has endless energy in the sun, why she eats like four teenagers, why she’s never sick. I probably slept with him just before I lost my memories. Probably needed something to get to a mark or I was drunk.”  
“Or you just like him?” Yosef suggested.

Ruby made a gag noise.

“Ugh! Did you look at him? He’s just… not my type,” she said with a shiver of disgust. “Enough about him, what are you going to do about your mark?”

Yosef put ice on his eyes and relaxed back on his chair.

“I am not going to do anything. You will go to her and tell her that her top competitor wants her dead and that I can make it call go away. For a price.”

Ruby frowned.

“Is this how you want to start your career? Selling to the highest bidder and not respecting your contracts? I taught you better than that.”  
“You have your way of doing business, I have mine.”  
“Fair enough. And what’s your plan if it’s a trap? It would make more sense that you go see her and warn her and learn how I got involved with Lena Luthor.”

Yosef removed the melting ice from his eyes.

“Lena Luthor doesn’t know me and has no reason to trust me. You are someone she obviously knows so you should go and tell her about the threat to her life. And if it’s a trap then I’ll take Mia to our safe place and raise her as my own. I won’t let Patterson get her hands on her, I promise.”

Ruby gave him a small smile. She knew her daughter was safe, no matter what happened to her.

“So, how do you suggest I deal with this? Go right in, play the memory card and then play twenty questions or something more subtle?”

Yosef thought for a moment.

“Although the first option would be more direct and save us time, I think you should go in disguise just in case it’s a trap. I’m thinking Russian heiress or French countess. Either way, someone who has a lot of money and would like to make a generous donation to the L-Corp children’s foundation. In exchange for a small meeting with Ms Luthor… maybe to personally invite her to the fundraiser you’d like to organize?”

Ruby nodded.

“I’m telling you, Yosef, you’re missing a great career in writing.”

Yosef scoffed.

“Yeah but this job pays better. Maybe I’ll write in my spare time?”  
“Speaking of job, how long do you have to take care of Luthor?”  
“Before the end of the month and make it look like an accident. I was considering the flat iron in the tub or missed flight of stairs. Those shoes are accidents waiting to happen.”

Ruby chuckled.

“Okay, I have a few days to get ready. I’ll need a few things starting with clothes for me and Mia and a room.”

Yosef reached into his back pocket and tossed her a plastic card.

“Presidential suite, 13th floor. Bought you a few things earlier.”

Ruby caught the key, got on her feet and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Yosef, you’re the best!” 

Two days later, Rudy was ready. Meaning her prep was done, she had created a nose and chin latex prosthetics, she had her wig, makeup, clothes and accent figured out and Yosef had developed a plausible back-story. What she didn’t have was an idea on how she would be able to talk to the intended target. Lena. How to tell Lena what had happened to her six years ago and ask to help regain her memories. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to. She had a good thing going on, she was good at her well paid job, she had found a brother in Yosef, her daughter was thriving, they were travelling the world… who could ask for anything more?

She had made peace with her nonexistent past a long time ago. What could her memories bring her? Ruby sat on her king size hotel bed and looked at the surveillance picture she had taken the day before. She had managed to get a closer shot at the desk picture and there was no doubt now that it was her. Was it worth it to put herself through all this trouble so Yosef wouldn’t end up like the other hit man who had tried to take down Lena Luthor? Despite what he thought, she hadn’t invented the Luthor rule and he had been unwise to take the contract. They should just pack everything up and take out Yosef’s client for free and call it a day.

No need to get emotions involved. Yep, that was a solid plan. A plan she could follow and execute perfectly like she had been doing for the last five years. Satisfied with her new plan, Ruby got on her feet and put the picture back in the file. She grabbed her new suitcase and started packing her clothes. She was already packing Mia’s clothes when Yosef arrived with Mia who greeted her mother and went to play on her tablet in the living room area.

“What’s up with her?” Ruby asked. 

Yosef sighed.

“I told her I wouldn’t spar with her until my eyes healed. What are you doing?”  
“We’re going home and then I’ll take care of your client,” Ruby stated.

Yosef went to close the bedroom door, even if it was pointless to cover the noise from Mia.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he came back to his friend.   
“Change of plans, as I said.”  
“But we already have a plan. A good plan to give you your life back!”  
“Maybe I don’t want that life back!” Ruby yelled. “I got Mia, I got you, I got my job, I don’t need them! What will I tell them when they ask what I’ve been doing for the last six years? Or why do I suddenly turn up out of the blue? What if they notice that Mia is special and they want to experiment on her? So I’m going home and you can come with me or stay here and get killed by the alien freak like all the other who tried to take care of Luthor!”

Yosef took Ruby in his arms and hugged her as she burst into tears. He rocked her quietly until she calmed down to sniffles.

“Feeling better?” he asked softly. Ruby nodded against his neck. “This one really did a number on you, hum? Listen, if you really don’t want to go tomorrow, you go home and I’ll take care of things. But I really think you should go to them. Ever since I found you on that beach six years ago, you’ve been an absolute badass. You didn’t freak out when you realized that you’d lost your memories, you didn’t freak out when you learned that you were pregnant and you didn’t even flinch on your first job.”

Ruby disentangled herself from the hug and dried her cheeks.

“Usually that kind of compliment is followed by ‘but’” she said with hoarse voice.  
“But there’s something missing and I think those people can give it to you. Treat tomorrow like a regular mission and trust your instinct and everything will be fine.”

Ruby nodded.

“Thank you Yosef. When did you get so wise?”  
“Let’s just say that someone’s infinite questions forced me to read on psychology lately.”

Ruby smiled as the door opened. Without a word, Mia came in and climbed on the bed before she cuddled against her mother who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“If they hurt you, I will beat them up!”  
“Thank you, baby girl. I love you.”  
“I love you mama.”

***  
The next day, Ruby was escorted to Lena Luthor’s office without a hitch. Nobody seemed to have recognized her but she hadn’t seen her target yet. She was wearing a blonde wig and had her nose and chin latex prosthetic in place. She was convinced her own daughter wouldn’t recognize her. She was seated in the waiting area next to the assistant’s desk.

“Ms Luthor will be right with you, Ms Romanova. Would you like anything to drink?” the assistant asked.  
“A glass of water, please,” Ruby answered with a thick Russian accent. 

The assistant nodded with a smile then left to notify her boss that her appointment had arrived. Ruby waited for about ten minutes then was told to go inside. Lena Luthor was even more impressive in person. She was wearing a form fitting black dress which was still concealing the slightly swollen abdomen but Ruby’s trained eye spotted it immediately. This changed everything. Pregnant women were Ruby’s exception. Even if the mother was the worse person in the world, the children were innocent and she had always stayed away from those contracts, no matter how high the price was. Silently cursing herself for their lack of preparation, Ruby put on a fake smile and shook the other woman’s hand before she took a seat.

“What can I do for you Ms Romanov?”  
“Romanova. Natalia Romanova,” Ruby corrected. She had no idea why she kept up with the charade. Yosef would need time to take care of his client now that the game had changed. Maybe she was hoping that Luthor would recognize her after all or maybe she expected to feel a connection or a memory coming back like in the movies.  
“My apologies Ms Romanova. I was told you wanted to make a substantial donation to the Luthor’s children hospital in exchange for this meeting?”  
“I’m afraid that’s not exactly true,” Ruby said with her normal voice.

Luthor’s expression didn’t falter as Ruby saw her subtly press a small button.

“What do you want?” she asked coldly.  
“Your life is in danger,” Ruby stated calmly. She wasn’t worried about a security team, not when she had the ace of revealing her identity.  
“You’re here to kill me?”  
“If I was, you’d already be dead. I’m here to warn you.”  
“Why would I believe anything you have to say?”

Ruby raised her hands slowly to remove her wig and prosthetics. The door opened and a woman entered.

“You needed something, Lena?”

The woman’s voice and a few seconds later, her delicate perfume, reached Ruby deep in her stomach as she pulled the last pieces of latex from her face. The sudden gasp made her turn toward the new woman.

“Alex!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say thank you to all of you who subscribed to this story last time. Thank you for following, for giving this story a chance. This chapter is short but don't worry the whole story is written and typed and the next update should be longer. Enjoy! :)

_Six years ago_

_‘Hi! You’ve reached the voicemail for Alex Danvers. I can’t get to my phone right now so leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.’_   
_ “Alex, it’s me. Please call me back to let me know if you’re on your way to Ruby’s school for the talent show. She’s going to freak out that you made it. I’m on my way so hopefully I’ll see you there. Love you!”_

_Sam hung up the Bluetooth and concentrated on the road ahead. She still had half an hour before the show started, it was well enough time to get there and maybe see Ruby before she had to go on stage. Alex hadn’t been sure she could make it with her workload at the DEO but she had managed to free some time the night before and had decided to surprise the teenager._

_A few minutes later, Sam parked her car at the school. As soon as she got out, she looked around for Alex’s SUV but didn’t find it. She wasn’t too worried since there was still plenty of time and Alex hadn’t called to cancel. Ruby would be thrilled to have both her moms at her show._

_Two hours later, Sam saw the disappointment in her daughter’s eyes when she realized she was sans Alex._

_“Hey sweetie! Great performance! Wanna go for some Chinese? I’ll call your aunts and ask them if they are up for visitors. Lara should be asleep by now.”_

_Ruby snorted._

_“I doubt a three weeks old baby already has a decent sleep routine. Especially that baby. It’s okay mom, I understand that both my moms are working hard and they can’t both always be there. But they both try their best and the both love me.”_

_Sam gave her a hug._

_“I’m sorry, sweetie, she really wanted to come. I’m sure she’s pissed that she couldn’t. So what do you say to Chinese and to see your aunts and baby cousin?”_   
_ “I say can I drive?”_

_Sam kept her keys firmly in her hand._

_“Sure! When you learn how to and get your licence and your own car.”_   
_ “Fine! Can I have a separate order of potstickers then? So I could, you know, at least have one before Kara eats them all?”_

_Sam laughed._

_“Sure!”_

_She called Alex again on their way to Lena and Kara’s and texted her when they got home. While it wasn’t unusual that Alex took hours to answer if she was busy in the lab or on a mission or, worse, dealing with politics, it was starting to get worrisome. Sam texted Alex one last time before she got to bed. She was probably sleeping at the DEO since it was so late. When it happened, Sam would usually wake up to a single heart emoji text. She fell asleep with her phone in her hand and the other on Alex’s empty place._

_There weren’t any text or missed calls the next morning and Sam was worrying more. She left another voicemail and bunch of texts before she got up to get ready for work. She was brushing her teeth when her phone finally rang. She rinsed her mouth and frowned at the caller ID._

_“Brainy?”_   
_ “Ms Danvers, I’m sorry to interrupt your post coital marital bliss but Director Danvers has a meeting at 7 that she really must attend.”_   
_ “What do you mean, Brainy? She’s at the DEO! And when you find her, please have her call me?”_   
_ “She most certainly is not at the DEO. She left unusually early yesterday to go to her daughter’s music event.”_

_Sam’s blood ran cold._

_“Are you telling me my wife is missing?” she yelled into the phone._   
_ “It would appear so. I will immediately launch a search party and call J’onn. Should I contact Kara as well?”_

_Sam thought for a moment._

_“Not yet. She’s still adjusting after the pregnancy and the birth. Track Alex’s phone, I’ll drop Ruby at school and I’ll suit up. See you in twenty minutes.”_

_She was on her way to the DEO when Brainy called back._

_“We have located her car at the mall near your daughter’s school. A team will be there shortly.”_

_Sam turned the car around in a very dangerous and illegal way, getting her multiple horn blasts and angry yells._

_“Tell them Shadow will join the investigation. Keep me updated.”_

_Sam made it to the mall in record time and parked her car in a safe spot before she changed. They had repurposed Reign’s outfit with a few modifications, the cape and the skull sigil were gone, Alex had designed a new mask and Brainy new midnight blue gauntlets. She had helped Supergirl a few times already and the citizens of National City seemed to respond well to her but she tried to stay as far away as possible from crime fighting. She was a mother and a CFO not a superhero. But now her wife needed her and she would use everything at her disposal to find her._

_She landed softly next to Alex’s SUV as the DEO team arrived. Sam was glad to see that Vasquez was in charge. The other woman nodded in acknowledgement of her presence._

_“Ma’am. Would you mind scanning the car for potential explosive devices?”_

_Sam used her x-ray vision and checked the car._

_“Clear. You may proceed.”_

_They found a bouquet of flowers and Ruby’s favorite cake on the backseat and Alex’s phone dead on the car charger but no trace of her. Sam took off and scanned the city. She listened for hours, trying to hear Alex’s voice or her heartbeat. Eventually, Kara joined her and they scanned the city, then the state and the world. There were no signs of Alex anywhere, it was as if she had vanished. For weeks, they investigated, chasing every lead, interrogating every suspect, calling every favors they had._

_Nobody knew anything, had seen or heard anything. Maggie came from Gotham with Kate Kane to help with their search but they eventually had to go back. Eliza moved in with Kara and Lena to help take care of Lara and Ruby. J’onn took back his place as Director of the DEO and Ruby tried to negotiate some time off from school to help the search but Sam vetoed it._

_After a year, the government declared Alex officially MIA and Sam decided to scan all the other Earth, even Earth-X. She found 48 versions of Alex but not her wife. After two years, Alex was declared KIA and they held a small funeral despite Sam’s reluctance. Eliza finally got through to her, explaining that they all needed to grieve and move on with their lives. It took time but they started to heal even if their family was broken._

_J’onn came back permanently as the Director of the DEO, Eliza moved to National City for good, Lena spent more time in her lab and took over Alex’s lab at the DEO, Kara took a new partner under her wing and started to train Nia to help her in the field and at CatCo while Sam threw herself into her work and Ruby let her as she put all her energy into becoming a professional soccer player, putting aside her project to enter the FBI, and studying to be an architect. J’onn hired James’ sister Kelly as the DEO’s official psychologist and made counseling mandatory for everyone. Sam went to every session with great reluctance but she had to admit that Kelly was good and that talking with her helped her grieve._

_Kelly was the only one who knew why Sam hurt so much. Alex and her hadn’t told anyone yet that Alex was pregnant with their child. Even after Alex had disappeared, Sam wouldn’t tell anyone. It had been their secret, their flicker of hope. And now it was gone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a bigger chapter! Thank you again for reading! :)

“Alex!”

The cry was full of desperation, astonishment and hurt. Suddenly there were lips on her own and she felt the hole in her heart, in her soul, a hole she didn’t even know existed, being healed. She didn’t remember the last time she was kissed. Had she been kissed since Yosef had found her? It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. She kissed back with everything she had, everything she was. Time stopped.

The kiss came to an end and she opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them. Familiar golden brown eyes looked at her, full of tears. She was still under the spell of the kiss and didn’t anticipate what came next until the pain of the fist connecting with her nose registered.

“You fucking bitch! I can’t believe you were undercover this whole time! I thought you were dead! We all did! How could you do this Alex?”

It had been a few years since she had her nose broken, Mia had thrown a tantrum at two and had punched her in anger, but the pain was the same. The blood was pouring on her clothes. She passed her tongue on her teeth to check if any had came loose because of the hit. Luthor was trying to calm down the other woman but she would have had better luck at taming a wild cat.

“Sam, you need to calm down!”  
“CALM DOWN?!? My wife just came back from the dead! Do you have any idea what you put us through? I… I can’t… I can’t… I gotta go.”

She walked up to the balcony, opened the door and got outside.

“What just habbended?”  
“I think I’m the one who should ask this question,” Luthor said coldly as she threw her a box of tissues. “I don’t think she’ll forgive you for this, Alex. Not to mention Kara and your mother and Ruby.”  
“Uh? So Alex is by dabe then?”

Luthor looked at her with a scorn.

“Lena!” Supergirl flew in from the balcony that Sam had disappeared to. “What’s going on? I just flew into Sam who told me that Alex… Alex!”

Before she could blink, she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. Although it felt nice at first, the pain from her ribs quickly became unbearable and her breath was very short.

“Supergirl, step away from her,” Luthor said as she pointed a gun at them.

Supergirl released her and placed herself between her and Luthor.  
“Lena?”  
“We don’t know for sure that this woman is Alex. She could be an imposter from another Earth or a meta-human or an alien shapeshifter or she could be using an image inducer or another piece of technology that we don’t know about. Until we know for sure she is who is said she is, we should take every precaution and secure her for questioning.”

Supergirl hesitated for a long time then lowered her head in resignation.

“Turn around. Hands behind your back.”

The voice was cold and sad. Alex obeyed, knowing that Yosef was monitoring her and that he would bring Mia to safety in Croatia. Supergirl put a pair of glowing cuffs on her wrists, tight enough that breaking her thumbs wouldn’t help her get out. Then she sat her back on the chair facing Luthor’s desk.

“I’m going to brief the others and prepare for interrogation. I’ll send Dreamer as back up. Do you have a sensory deprivation helmet?”

Luthor nodded.

“In my lab. Be careful out there Supergirl and tell Shadow to stay put if you see her.”

Supergirl left by the same way she came in and Luthor sat on her chair after she put down her weapon.

“You said that my life was in danger,” she stated calmly. Alex nodded. “Why?”

Alex shrugged.

“Hell if I know. You probably bought something he wanted and now he’s pissed so he wants you dead.”

Luthor smirked.

“Why warning me instead of just killing me?”  
“My partner wanted to offer you the chance to outbid his employer and pay to have him killed instead.”  
“And what’s stopping your partner from going back to his employer and do the same?”  
“My word.”

Luthor snorted.

“Yeah, forgive me if I don’t believe you. Who wants me dead?”  
“Mister Lau.”  
“Nice try. Mister Lau died ten years ago when the Joker attacked Gotham.”  
“His son.”  
“Right. Thanks for the heads up. I’ll have my team look into it and if what you say is true, they’ll take care of Mister Lau for a much lower price that what your partner would want.”

Alex started to fidget on her chair. Her shoulders didn’t appreciate the position they were forced into. Luthor seemed amused at her discomfort and the two women got lost in a staring contest interrupted by a knock on the door. A young woman wearing a pale grey and dark blue suit and a dark blue mask entered.

“Ms Luthor, Supergirl sent me to assist you with a prisoner? She said they would be ready for the interrogation soon and to bring her in.”

Luthor got on her feet.

“Dreamer!” she greeted with a genuine smile. “Could you keep an eye on the prisoner while I retrieve the helmet from my lab? Also if Sam or Shadow come here, keep them away from her.”

Alex frowned. Wasn’t Sam the one on the balcony? The one who gave amazing kisses and broken noses, her mid supplied.

“No problem, Ms Luthor,” Dreamer beamed.

Luthor left and the newcomer got closer to Alex.

“She popped you pretty good, uh? Let’s put ice on it, shall we? Can you take ibuprofen?”  
“Uh… yeah.”

Dreamer went to the liquor cabinet and took ice from a little freezer and a water bottle from the fridge.

“Here, put that on your face.”

Alex smiled as she showed her hands cuffed behind her back. Dreamer looked embarrassed.

“Right! I’m going to cuff your hands on your front, okay? But if you try anything, I’m more than capable to take you out, got it?”  
“Understood.”

Dreamer quickly uncuffed one hand then brought Alex’s wrists to a more natural position and recuffed her. Alex took the bag of ice and put it on her aching nose.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Alex asked as she took two pills of Ibuprofen that Dreamer gave her and wash them down with water.  
“Compassion for all. It’s part of the Superfriends motto. Plus it really looks painful.”  
“Don’t worry, I heal fast.”

One of the few perks of carrying a half-alien child was a speedy recovery. Luthor came back with a helmet and a pile of clothes. She noticed Alex’s hands and the ice but didn’t say anything. She threw the clothes on Alex.

“Put these on, we’re leaving.”

Alex was determined to play along if only to give Yosef more time to get Mia to safety.

“Why do I have to change?”  
“In case you have a tracker sewn inside your clothes. I will not have you compromise the base’s security.”  
“You could just scan me and be done with it,” Alex countered.

Luthor sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

“As I said earlier, you could have technology that I know nothing about and that my scanner wouldn’t pick up.”  
“I could have swallowed the tracker of have it implanted subdermal,” Alex sassed.

Luthor uncrossed her arms and got really close to Alex, her mouth next to Alex’s ear.

“I promise you when you’ll get to the base, you’ll get a subatomic scan and any particle that doesn’t belong in your body will be eradicated. Any other question?”

Alex was impressed, a little scared and turned on too.

“Just one. What crawled up your ass and died?”

Luthor threw herself back and started to laugh. A very cold and cynical laugh.

“Oh you think I’m a bitch? You wanna know what happened to make me so mean? You disappeared Alex. That’s what happened. You left without a trace and I had to stay strong for my wife because she lost her sister, her role model, her moral compass. I had to stay strong for my best friend who lost her wife, her soulmate. I had to be strong for my mother-in-law who lost her child, her flesh and blood. I had to stay strong for my niece who lost her second mother after she almost lost her first! I had to stay strong for my friends and coworkers who lost their leader and someone to look up to. You were the glue that held us together and you left us. Kara and I almost got divorced two years ago because of you! So yeah, I’m a bitch but this bitch protects her family so you better be a clone or from another Earth because if you’re the real Alex and you went undercover for the last six years, I will tear you apart before I let you hurt my family again!”

Alex could see how vulnerable and scared the other woman was. And then the thought hit her. Could she be a failed science project? What if she couldn’t remember anything before Yosef had found her because there was nothing to remember? A cold, harsh feeling slipped into her gut. Had she been an incubator for a Superman hybrid? 

Before she could descend in a full panic attack, Luthor’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Dreamer, help her get change, please. Use my bathroom.”

The superhero helped Alex get on her feet and brought her to the bathroom next to Luthor’s office. She uncuffed her and pushed her in the frosted glass shower to change with a minimum of privacy. 

“You have two minutes to change or I come in here to help you speed things up. Everything goes, including the underwear. And just a reminder, if you try anything, you’ll make some sweet dreams.”

Alex’s mind was still spinning over the possibilities of who or what she could be so she quickly opened the fresh pack of panties and sport bra and changed into the yoga pants and oversized hoodie. She got out with seconds to spare. She stayed stoic as reamer put the cuffs back on.

“How’s your nose?” she asked almost gently.  
“Better.”  
“Good. Now, I’m going to put a sensory deprivation helmet on your head. You won’t be able to see, hear or smell anything so it can be disorienting at first. It’s to make sure you don’t know where our base is.”  
“What? You guys never heard of sedatives?” Alex yelled.

This was getting too far. Why hadn’t any of this shown up in the target research? They were getting sloppy. Or these people were really good.

“The sedatives come with side effects and delays. Trust me, the helmet is safer and quicker. How about I lend you my airpods and you could listen to music? It’ll be less scary like that. I promise I’ll stay with you the whole time. Do you trust me?”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

“You, yes. Her? Not so much.”

Dreamer had a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I know, she can be scary sometimes. She’s been through a lot. Let’s get going, we don’t want to give her more reasons to be pissed.”

The two women exited the bathroom and went back to Luthor’s office. The CEO was closing the lid of a container while talking on the phone.

“... I don’t know, Eliza, maybe. Give Lara a kiss for me? Yeah, I will. Thanks, ma.” Her voice was softer than the one she had used with Alex in the last hour. Dreamer cleared her throat to warn her of their presence. Luthor took the helmet and threw it to Dreamer who barely caught it.

“Let’s go.”

Dreamer quickly placed her airpods in Alex’s ears then put on the helmet. It really was deafening to only hear herself breathe and Alex was sure she looked like she belonged with the members of Daft Punk. The music started to play and she was surprised to hear NSYNC. She felt Dreamer’s hands on her harm and the small of her back, guiding her towards the unknown. Alex concentrated on walking and breathing calmly. It would be easy to freak out but the music helped. She felt they took the elevator down the building then went inside a car.

She lost track of time despite the music but she had a feeling they had been circling in the city rather than getting away from it. The car eventually stopped and Alex was guided outside. She finally stopped moving and stood still for two songs. By now, she had listened to the whole playlist twice, including the Christmas songs, and she was more than ready to end this charade. The music stopped and the helmet was removed. She was in a dim lit room which she appreciated with all the time she had just spent in complete darkness. 

Dreamer smiled at her as she removed the ear buds.

“See? Nothing to it. How are you feeling?”  
“Well considering that my nose is broken and that I’ve been taken prisoner and brought to a secret base without my consent, I’d say not bad,” Alex retorted.

The sarcasm wasn’t lost on Dreamer who winced.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. We kinda need to know who you are and what you want and we have some… equipment here to make sure you’re telling the truth,” she explained.  
“Oh great I never been water boarded before! This is going to be fun!”

Dreamer looked uncomfortable underneath her mask.

“Uh… I’m going to take you to Doctor Khan, she’s going to take care of you for the subatomic scan and then I’ll take you to the… interview.”  
“I think you’re confusing with interrogation but whatever floats your boat I guess.”

Alex didn’t slow the sarcasm. Dreamer led her to another room where a short blonde haired woman wearing a blue lab coat was looking into a microscope.

“Doctor Khan, is the scan ready?” Dreamer asked, ignoring Alex’s remark.  
“Just a tick, I’ve got to finish this,” the woman answered, not bothering to look away from her observation.

Alex and Dreamer remained quiet while the doctor finished her work.

“Right! What can I help you with Dreamer? Alex! You’re back! Oh! What happened to your nose? Wait, why are you in cuffs?” she babbled.  
“Doctor!” Dreamer interrupted firmly. “This is the possible imposter that we need you to scan to make sure she doesn’t have any trackers of listening devices anywhere? Ms Luthor has briefed you when she brought you the blood samples to analyse?”

The blonde woman slowly uttered “Oh… Right! Well, NotAlex, my name is Sarah Jane Khan and I’ll examine you. Dreamer, would you mind giving us a moment? Maybe go for a bite to eat?”

Dreamer hesitated.

“The Director wants her to be accompanied at all time,” she stated.  
“And I’ll accompany her. I’ll be fine. Come on, get a shift on. We’ll see you in 30 minutes.”

Dreamer hesitated again but left nonetheless. Thirty-eight minutes later, Alex was handcuffed to a table, waiting to be interrogated. Luthor was there along with a tall black man who had introduced himself and Director J’onn J'onzz. They both seemed to be waiting for someone and Alex assumed it was Supergirl. As on cue, the blonde arrived with a golden rope in her hands.

“What? The cuffs aren’t enough so you have to tie me up too?” Alex snorted. They ignored her.  
“Where’s Shadow?” Luthor asked.  
“In observation. She said she doesn’t trust herself to be in the same room. Has she been scanned?” Supergirl asked, pointing at Alex.  
“Doctor Khan brought her a few minutes ago,” J'onzz replied. “Said she’s clean and healthy, except for the broken nose that she set. She’s working on the blood analysis as we speak.”

Supergirl came closer to the table.

“Let’s get started then. This is the lasso of Truth. I borrowed it from a friend of mine. It won’t hurt you but it will make you tell the truth. It’s pointless and painful to resist so don’t.”

Supergirl tied the golden rope on Alex’s wrists. Alex instantly felt weird and uncomfortable.

“What’s your name?” Supergirl asked with a stern voice.  
“Ruby Maria Cartinelli.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“I was found on the shore of Marsala,” Alex answered despite herself. That thing was powerful. She wanted to blurt everything and anything.  
“It’s a city in Sicily,” Luthor supplied after checking on her phone. “You were found? What happened to you?” she questioned.  
“I… don’t know. I don’t remember.”  
“Are you sure this thing works?” Luthor asked Supergirl. “Maybe we should use the truth seekers instead?”  
“We don’t have them,” J’onzz told her. “Delta is on loan with homeland and Epsilon and Gamma are the breeding lab. The lasso is working, she is telling the truth.”  
“Why did you come to Lena?” Supergirl continued.  
“To warn her.” Alex felt the pain in her arms right to her chest. “To learn who I was before!” she yelled. The pain stopped and she was panting and sweating.  
“Before what?” Luthor’s tone was hard.  
“Before I lost my memories.”  
“When was that?” Supergirl asked.  
“Six years ago.”

J’onzz removed the lasso from Alex’s wrists.

“I am an alien. I would like to scan your mind to see if I could help you with your memories.”

Alex felt more like herself now that the magic rope was off her.

“If you think you can get me more results than all the doctors who spent five months trying to understand my brain then go ahead.”

J’onzz put two fingers to his temple then did the same to Alex with his other hand. Alex instantly flashed back to a ship and a large room where she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. She saw… it could only be an alien… put its… hand on her head and she felt pain. She screamed and the images vanished. She opened her eyes and saw that J’onzz was shaken and Supergirl was all over him.

“J’onn! Are you okay? What happened?”  
“What was that thing?” Alex yelled. “What did it do to me?”

J’onzz took a moment to regain his composure.

“That was a grifo. It rearranged your neural pathways to block your access to some parts of your memories.”  
“A grifo? Never heard of them,” Supergirl said.  
“Does this means she’s our Alex?” Luthor asked.  
“Can you fix me?” Alex inquired with a small voice.

J’onzz winced at the multiple questions.

“Girls! One at the time!” he begged.

Supergirl left the room for a second and came back with a water bottle. J’onzz uncapped it and took a sip.

“Grifos are a race of very powerful aliens. Their mental capacities are far superiors to the Martians. They were chased to the edge of extinctions by physically stronger aliens who exploited them. Plus most individuals had reproductive defects so the population decreased rapidly. I don’t know how a grifo got to Earth nor why they attacked Alex. I think this is our Alex. I figure she was captured six years ago and they did something to her mind to make her forget who she was,” he explained, answering both Supergirl and Luthor’s questions. He turned to Alex. “I believe I can help you but it’s going to take time and it’s going to be painful. Especially if you try to keep things from me like you just did.”

Luthor took the lasso and tied it back on Alex’s wrists.

“She’s probably trying to keep her partner safe. She’s an assassin after all.”  
“What?”  
“I am,” Alex blurted despite herself. “I have killed 42 people in the last four years and I’m good at it.”  
“Did Mister Lau hire you to kill me?” Luthor asked.  
“He hired… my partner!”  
“And where is he now?”

Alex bit her lips to refrain herself from saying anything else. She had to protect Yosef and Mia. Luthor only had to wait for the lasso to work its magic.

“He’s… please! On his way to Croatia with Mia! At least that’s what he’s supposed to do but he might stop in Denmark to keep Patterson off his scent and then he’ll lay low until I contact him. But who am I kidding, I’ll never contact him, I don’t trust you people.”

The door of the interrogation room opened and Sam entered.

“Lena, take the lasso of her, please. She needs a break and I need to talk to her. Alone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks! :)

Lena reluctantly followed Sam’s directive and left with Supergirl and J'onzz. Sam took J'onzz’s place in front of Alex.

“I’m sorry about your nose. I wasn’t thinking straight.”  
“Well, considering the circumstances, I don’t blame you. I would probably have done the same if the roles were reversed.” Sam had a timid smile. “So, you’ve heard pretty much everything that I just said?” Sam nodded. “And you’re my wife. I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to process.”  
“Tell me about it. I take it they called you Ruby because of the tattoo you have on your wrist?”

Alex looked at her left wrist where the concealer was long gone.

“Yeah. It’s one of the few links I have to my past. Along with the infinity symbol on the side of my ring finger. Which, I guess, is our wedding band?”

Sam showed her her own finger with a matching tattoo.

“There was a third link wasn’t there? Something far more important. When Alex… when you disappeared, you were two months pregnant. That’s who you’re trying to protect from us.”  
“I’ll do anything for her. I’d kill for her, I’d die for her.”  
“I’m a mother too so I understand. I… we have a daughter. Well, she was mine but you adopted her when we got married. Her name is Ruby and she’s all grown up now.”

Alex tried to change position on her chair to be more comfortable.

“Well that would explain the tattoo. Is Superman her dad too?”

Sam frowned.

“Superman?”

Alex started to panic when she realized that she was grazing the magic rope with her pinky.

“I mean… you must be so proud of her!”  
“Wait, you think that Superman is Mia’s biological father?”

Sam burst out laughing. Alex looked at her, stunned at her reaction.

“Well, glad to see that’s how you react when you learn that your wife has cheated on you.”

Sam finally calmed down.

“Superman isn’t Mia’s dad. I am. Okay that’s not the right word. We combined my egg with yours.”

Alex took a moment to process.

“So does this mean you’re an alien or I am?” she asked.  
“Nothing flies by you, uh? I am. But it’s a long story and we definitely should save it for another day. The others are probably going crazy with impatience.”  
“Why? They heard everything we said.”

Sam shook her head.

“I turned on the privacy protocol when I came in. Even Supergirl couldn’t hear us.”  
“Thanks. Why?”  
“I never told them about Mia. Even after you disappeared.”

Sam noticed the surprised look on Alex’s face.

“We were going to name our daughter Mia after your father, Jeremiah.”  
“Oh. Sounds like a better reason than mine. It took me three days to find her name. And then I heard a Taylor Swift song on the radio, and at some point she says you’re the best thing that’s ever been mine and it clicked. I was in Italy so Mia. Mia Taylor Inbar Cartinelli. 6 pounds, 9 ounces on May 8.”  
“Inbar?”  
“It means ‘Amber’ in Hebrew. The exact color of her eyes. The color of your eyes.”

Sam felt herself blush.

“Right… Uh… I’ll go see if your cell is ready. We all need time to process and you need to eat and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay.”

Alex had to admit she was hungry and tired and overwhelmed. Sam got up and went for the door.

“Sam? Thank you for taking to me and not interrogating me. You’re a good person. Even if you broke my nose.”

Sam gave her a small smile and left.

A few minutes later, Dreamer came to escort Alex to her cell. Alex was still trying to process everything that had happened since she had got up that morning so she stayed quiet. Once they reached their destination, the young hero removed the cuffs and closed the cell door. Alex hurried to use the facilities then wolfed down the turkey sandwich and water bottle. Exhaustion overcame her and she lay on the cot and bit her pillow when she started to cry, realizing she would never see her daughter again.

The pain in her wrists and her shoulders was unbearable but Alex knew she had to hang on if she wanted her wife or her sister to find her. It had been at least three days since she had been taken. She had been in a warehouse at first then transferred to a ship. She hadn’t seen any humans and her captor looked like the diner guy from Star Wars, Dexter. She had been fed protein shakes so he clearly need her alive but she didn’t know for what purpose. There had been no possible escape so Alex was biding her time until the cavalry arrived. ‘Dexter’ had left her alone the first two days but today he clearly wanted something. Alex just had no idea what. She had tried to reason with him, to negotiate, she even begged! Nothing seemed to work. He wasn’t making any demands or even talking. He just let her hang by her wrists, her feet barely touching the ground. She was starting to think he didn’t want anything from her and that she was bait to catch Supergirl or Shadow. 

“Listen, pal, I’m getting real tired here. Why don’t you tell me what you want and maybe I could help you.” Dexter ran to her and grabbed her hair before he yanked her head backward.   
She will suffer as I do!” she snarled.

He released his grip then pulled the chain from which she was hanging higher and the pain exploded in her arms.

The memory of pain woke her up with a start. Her breath was short and she could feel the phantom of pain in her shoulders and wrists. That would explain the injuries she had when Yosef had brought her to the hospital. She tried to fall asleep again but she didn’t want to dream again. She sat on the floor and started to meditate. The images quickly came back to haunt her so she started to pace instead. Director J’onzz arrived after a while, carrying a meal tray.

“Good morning. I have your breakfast if you’re hungry. I was told you had trouble sleeping?”

Alex stopped her pacing to face him.

“I think I had a flashback. First time in six years. What did you do to my brain?”

J’onzz entered the cell and placed the tray on the table.

“It would seem I lifted some of the cobwebs. What did you remember?”

Alex told him every detail.

“And you don’t know who ‘she’ could be?”  
“No clue. But I have a feeling he wasn’t talking about me. If I may ask, what’s going to happened with me?”

J’onzz pushed the tray toward her and she obediently sat and started to eat the lukewarm oatmeal.

“We have a meeting about that later today. Everyone was too… emotional yesterday.”

Alex chuckled.

“That’s one way to put it. It’s a lot to process. Luthor mentioned I have a mother and a sister. Do they know I’m here and will I be allowed to see them before you send me in a dark hole to be forgotten?”  
“They know you are alive and that you’re here. They will be part of the meeting later on today. It was very hard to keep your mother from coming last night. Your sister was more comprehensive. Although not by much.”

Alex smiled as she finished her oatmeal.

“Would it be possible to speak with uh… my wife? I guess she’ll be at this meeting of yours?”

J’onzz took the empty tray.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He walked to the door to leave then stopped and turned around.

“It’s great to see you again, Alex. I promise I’ll do everything I can to bring you back.”

He left and Alex wondered what kind of relationship she had with him. Everything was so overwhelming. And she missed her daughter and Yosef. Feeling the tears threatening to spill, she got on the ground and started to do some push-ups. She couldn’t cry, she couldn’t show weakness. She spent the next two hours doing exercises. She was covered in sweat when Sam arrived, wearing her sunglasses and walking slowly. She was carrying a large cup which she made sure not to spill over when she sat on the floor, facing the cell.

“Aliens can get hung over?” Alex asked.  
“Shhh! Not so loud!” Sam groaned. “I can get drunk if I drink the right stuff, and last night was the right stuff. Usually Lena and Kara drink with me but Kara decided that since Lena can’t drink for nine months then she wouldn’t either. I’ll be fine in an hour or so.”

Alex sat in front of Sam.

“What we talked about yesterday, any chance you’d keep it to yourself?” she asked nonchalantly.

Sam frowned as she thought for a moment. Then it dawned on her that Alex was talking about Mia.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. They will learn about her eventually so it would be better if I told them today. I understand that you want to keep her safe and I do too! But I’m guessing she’s already showing powers?”

Alex’s lack of response was all the answer Sam needed.

“We can help her control them or we can bind them, whichever you prefer. We can protect her. Ugh… they’re ready for me upstairs. Think about it okay?”

Alex nodded and Sam got up and left.

A few hours later, Sam came back with two blonde women. The younger was wearing glasses and looked nothing like the older one. They were both smiling despite their tears. Sam led them inside the cell and Alex was wrapped in a tight hug within seconds. She hugged her mother back, knowing the woman had been living a nightmare for the last six years.

“I don’t care what they say, I wouldn’t let them take you away from me. I’ll find a way to get you out and keep you safe and we’ll get your daughter too and everything will be fine.”  
“Eliza,” Sam warned.

Eliza released Alex to face her daughter-in-law.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to do the same! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do exactly the same for your daughter!”

Sam’s eyes flashed red for a second.

“Of course I want her out and safe and back to her old self! How can you say that? She’s my wife! And I have missed her as much as you did! But you have to be careful of what you say around people, Eliza! Especially here! You know better!”

The tension was high in the room as Sam and Eliza stare defiantly at each other. Alex couldn’t bear it.

“They have decided what to do with me then?” she asked softly.  
“So far, they only agreed that you have to stay locked up,” the younger blonde answered. “Hi! I’m Kara, your sister.”

Alex felt weird for a moment, not knowing what to say. ‘Nice to meet you’? She settled one something more neutral.

“Who are ‘they’?”

Kara smiled.

“I knew you’d still be a smart cookie even without your memories. ‘They’ are the DEO, which is us, the government and Interpol.”

Alex’s eyes widened.

“Interpol? Let me guess, you were contacted by an agent Patterson, no first name, tall, blonde hair and very bright?”  
“You know her?” Kara asked.  
“Yeah, she’s been a pain in my ass for the last two years. She’s very good at her job. Maybe I could talk with her?”

Sam came to her and placed a hand on her arm.

“Are you sure? She wants you to spend the rest of your days in prison. And no treatment for your memory loss.”  
“What about the others? What do they want?”

The other three women exchanged a look before Kara spoke up.

“The government is pushing for the death penalty. They want to make an example of you. We’re trying to make them understand that you weren’t yourself and that you should remain under our care while you get your memories back but they don’t want to hear about it.”

Alex frowned.

“It doesn’t make any sense I haven’t taken a job in the US! Let me talk to Patterson. Clearly, she’s my best bet if I want to keep my head attached to my shoulders.”

Sam and Kara looked at each other again. Alex was starting to get annoyed by their silent conversations.

“I’ll see what we can do,” Sam said eventually. “We have to go back, recess is over.”

Eliza went to sit on the cot.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam sighed.

“You can sigh all you want, Sam, I’m staying here. By some miracle, I have my baby back, my flesh and blood! My place is with her. I have faith in you and Lena and Kara to sort this out and keep my daughter alive. I’ve said what I had to say earlier but they don’t want to hear a mother’s plea for her child. They want to make sure she’s not a threat and punish her for what she did. So while you all debate on that, let me be with my child!”  
Alex didn’t miss the hurt on Kara’s face when Eliza mentioned that Alex was her flesh and blood and then it clicked. Kara was adopted. But Alex had a feeling she had been very close to her once upon a time. Sam and Kara didn’t argue with Eliza and left the cell.

“So, tell me about my new granddaughter. What is she like?”

They started talking about Mia and Eliza told Alex about her childhood and Ruby and Lara, Lena and Kara’s six years old daughter. A few hours later, Alex was exhausted but she had learned a lot about her former self. Supergirl came with Patterson who was clearly in awe of the superhero.

“Doctor Danvers, they have questions for you upstairs. Agent Patterson, you have until I get back to talk with the prisoner.”  
“Yes, ma’am!”

Eliza hugged Alex tightly and left with Supergirl. Patterson looked at Alex from the bottom up and crossed her arms on her chest.

“So. The famous assassin Diamond has finally been arrested.”

Alex snorted.

“I surrendered. And I have a proposition for you.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Life in prison without possibility of parole. House arrest for my partner, immunity for my daughter. Treatment for my memory loss.”  
“Those are very big demands. What do I get in exchange?”  
“Intel on all the 42 hits I did in the last four years. And the collar on my arrest. It’s a career maker. Think about it. You would finally have caught your white whale.”

Patterson considered the offer for a moment.

“You said 42?”

Alex nodded.

“Damn! I thought the count was 38! How do I know it’s not a trap?”

Alex sighed.

“Do you know about Wonder Woman’s truth lasso?”

Patterson nodded.

“I’ll give the information while touching it. I kept a ledger with all the information on my clients. It’s all yours in exchange for what I asked and the guaranty that my daughter will remain with her legal guardian and her other mother.”

Patterson’s eyebrows jumped to her hairline but she didn’t say anything. She started to pace, considering the addition on the offer. Alex waited patiently for the agent to come to her senses.

“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why me? Why surrender? Why this deal?”

Alex smiled at the blonde.

“Despite the fact that you’ve been a pain in my ass for the last two years, I respect you. I surrendered because I have a thirty years blank in my memory and these people can help me but not if I’m executed.”  
“Right. I’ll have to talk to my boss. This is going to be a lot of paperwork.”

Supergirl came back and left with Patterson. Alex went to take a quick shower and came back to find Dreamer waiting for her with another turkey sandwich and coffee.

“Thanks. Any chance I could get a book or some crossword puzzles? I’m getting bored,” she said as she took the bite of the sandwich.

“I think it’s part of the punishment but I’ll see what I can do. Director J’onzz wants to know if you had more flashbacks since this morning?”  
“Nothing so far.”  
“Maybe… Maybe I could help? Dreams are my speciality after all.”  
“Except that it’s my memory that’s affected not my dreams.”  
“Yes but you’ve accessed a memory while asleep. Maybe I could help you access more?”

Alex was about to drink her coffee but put the cup down.

“Let me guess, you want to try now so I shouldn’t drink this coffee.”

Dreamer looked sheepish.

“Yeah? I mean we can totally wait until tonight if you want but if we do this now, I promise I’ll bring you a thermos of great coffee tomorrow morning.”

Alex sighed. She was definitely tired so a nap sounded good but she wasn’t sure about surrendering her mind to an unsupervised over eager puppy. Then again, maybe Dreamer’s method would be less painful than J’onzz’s.

“Fine. But if you see intimate stuff you back off!”  
“Promise.”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“Just lay down, close your eyes and sleep. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Alex went to lie on the cot and was fast asleep within five minutes. She was floating, weightless, peaceful. There was a hand in hers and a voice whispering I love you for eternity. She was happy. Then her lungs filled with water and she couldn’t breathe. She fought, swimming to the surface but the cage over her head prevented her to get air. Then she was back to be hung by her wrists. Dexter an inch in her face. ‘I will take Reign’s mate as she took mine!’ Pain and darkness followed until a voice told her she was safe. 

When she woke up, she was surrounded by J’onzz, her mother, her sister and Sam. She frowned at them, confused.

“What happened? Where’s Dreamer?”  
“She’s with Doctor Khan,” J’onzz growled. “What the hell were you thinking having her in your mind?”  
“I was thinking that maybe it would hurt less than with you! I was thinking that maybe I would get another memory and I was right!” Alex yelled.  
“Alex, I’m a scalpel for your brain while Dreamer was like a hammer. You could have jeopardized your mind!”  
“What did you remember, Sweetie?” Eliza asked.

Alex told them every detail she remembered.

“It’s three memories,” Sam explained. “While we were on our honeymoon, we shared a floatation bath. The part where you felt like you were drowning was when a high school peer kidnapped you to get his father released from prison and tried to kill you.”  
“And then my mate killed a Grifo and I was taken in retaliation,” Alex said with a pointed look at Sam.   
“We will have to look into that when we launch our full investigation on what happened six years ago,” J’onzz said. 

Alex sat straight up on the cot.

“You mean you haven’t started investigating yet? What the hell have you been doing?”  
“I’m trying to keep you alive and in my custody, Alex!” J’onzz roared.   
“What’s taking so long? It’s not that hard to decide! Either I rot in jail or six feet under!”  
“ALEX!” Eliza protested.

Everybody started to yell and argue until Kara had had enough.

“QUIET!”

Everyone froze.

“Everybody out! We all need to calm down.”

J’onzz was the first out of the door followed by Eliza. Sam took Alex’s hand in her and squeezed it.

“I won’t let anyone kill you. Not again.”

Alex laughed. Sam kissed her knuckles and left. Kara came to sit next to her sister on the cot.

“Alex, it could take weeks if not months to sort this out. You were gone for six years, declared dead, just that takes time and with all the hired killer stuff it makes it longer. We’re all tense and we’re all tired. But we won’t let them execute you. I promise.”  
“I know. I’m sorry I got carried away. I’m bored and annoyed and I miss my daughter. I shouldn’t have come here, I should have stayed with her. And now, I’ll never see her again.”

Alex fought the tears but let them out when Kara hugged her.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Losing you was horrible but I can’t imagine losing Lara or Alexa. I almost lost Lara and Lena two years ago and it almost destroyed me. I will do everything I can to bring you your daughter.”  
“No. I don’t want her to see me like this. I don’t want her to know what I did. She’s better off without me,” Alex insisted.

Kara stayed quiet and rocked her until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them a whole week to finally decide to agree to Alex’s offer. In exchange for what she asked, she would spend the rest of her days in Finleys prison, half an hour outside of Midvale. Before her transfer, Alex flew to Switzerland with Sam and Patterson to retrieve her ledger. Once it was in Patterson’s hands, she called Yosef.

“It’s me.”  
“What was she studying before we got separated?” Yosef’s voice was cold.  
“Hamlet and World War II.”  
“What was my mother’s name?”  
“Inbar.”  
“What was her first word?”  
“Book.”  
“Are you in danger?”  
“No.”  
“Where?”  
“The Ritz-Carlton Hotel de la Paix, Geneva. Presidential suite.”  
“Of course. Tomorrow or today?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Okay. I’ll call you when we cross the border.”

Alex hung up and managed to keep her tears at bay.

“What was that about? You used code words to tell him to hide further?” Patterson asked.

“Questions to confirm my identity and that I’m safe and it’s safe for him to come by car. So he’ll be here tomorrow. Which will give me time for my appointment at the bank to get my money and the diamonds. Unless you prefer that I leave them here, Winnifred?”

Sam bit her lips to avoid laughing at the agent’s clear look of annoyance.

“How do you know that?”

Alex had a devilish smile.

“I did my research… Winnie… Stop worrying that I’m trying to double cross you. I’ve been a model prisoner and I intend to keep my word if you keep yours.”  
“Fine! Forget my first name and I’ll enjoy my stay in five stars hotel for a few hours. Meaning I’ll trust your wife to keep you in check.”  
“Fair enough.”

Later that night, Alex and Sam were sharing a plate of cheese before turning in for the night.

“What convinced you to come to us?” Sam asked softly. “You could have observed and research us and send your partner to warn Lena. You could have stayed hidden and safe and be with Mia.”

Alex munched on her piece of cheese, looking out the window.

“Yosef did. Told me that there was something missing in me that you guys could help me find. And I think he was right. Of course it didn’t turned out as planned with a super secret government agency, a wife and a daughter and let’s not forget that…” she looked around to be sure they were alone, “... my wife is an alien,” she whispered. “And a superhero!” she added, looking at Sam with a smirk.

Sam had a sad smile.

“When you get all your memories back, you’ll realize that it wasn’t always the case.”

She took another piece of cheese.

“What made you decide to offer a deal to agent Patterson?”  
“You mean beside the fact that she wanted me to stay alive?”

The two women chuckled.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave, especially after I confessed. And even if I’d managed to get a lawyer involved, I knew it would be a mess. And after talking with Eliza, I realized that you would be the best person to help Mia with her… abilities. And now that I know wha… who you are, I know I was right.”

Sam munched on a few grapes.

“What can she do?”

Alex started to play with a piece of apple.

“She’s very bright. I mean really smart. She speaks, reads and writes three languages, she’s strong, she’s fast, her hearing’s off the charts and that’s just what we know so far. She’s homeschooled obviously and thankfully there’s the internet because we would have been stomped years ago. It must have been hard with Ruby.”

Sam cleared her throat.

“Ruby’s abilities came when she hit puberty. And yeah it was hard. Especially since…” she tailed off.  
“Especially since I wasn’t there to help,” Alex continued. “Do you think she’ll ever talk to me again?”

Sam thought for a long moment before she answered.

“Ruby… Ruby is angry. After Kara, she was the angriest of us. She will need time to heal, time to forgive and not just you. Maybe one day she’ll surprise us once again and talk to you but I don’t see it happening in the near future.”

Alex nodded and ate another piece of cheese. 

“Will you come visit me when I’m at Riley’s? I would like to get to know you again.”  
“I would like that too. And I could bring Mia.”  
“No. As I already told Kara, I don’t want her to see me like this.” Alex’s voice was firm.  
“What are you going to tell her?”  
“I have no idea. I still have until they arrive to figure it out.”  
“Well, good luck with that. Just make sure you tell me too so we can all tell the same lie. I’m beat. I’m going to sleep.”

She reached into her pants’ pockets and wrapped an ankle monitor on Alex’s foot.

“Just in case you get restless during the night and decided to take a walk. Lena made it so I know it’s unhackable and unbreakable. Don’t forget that I’m very fast and very strong. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Alex watched as Sam left for her room and closed the door behind her. She heard her talking, probably to update the others back in the States then all became quiet. Since Patterson had already retired for the night, Alex decided to spend her last night as a free woman looking at Lac Léman under the stars.

The next morning, Sam found her sleeping on the same chair she had been the night before. Patterson was in the kitchen area, enjoying her breakfast and reading on her phone. Three hours later, Alex brought Patterson with her to the bank and gave her all the funds she had accumulated over the last four years. The agent was impressed.

“What? I wasn’t cheap, my starting price was 100k in diamonds per hit. You do the maths.”

Patterson came back quickly from her shock.

“Yeah… sorry… It’s just scary how much our intel on you was wrong. That’s everything you have?”

Alex nodded and didn’t mention the million English pounds waiting for Mia’s 25th birthday in London. She was collaborating but she wasn’t going to leave her daughter destitute no matter how much her other mother was worth.

They managed to wrap everything up just in time for Yosef’s call, telling her they would arrive shortly. Alex and Patterson arrived back at the hotel five minutes before Sam who had been out shopping and came back with two dozen bags in her arms. Patterson agreed to stay hidden in her room while Alex talked to Yosef. Alex was looking through the things that Sam had bought when her secret knock was rapped on the door. She dried her hands on her pants and walked toward the door. She threw a glance at Sam who looked like she was about to be sick. Alex gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and opened the door.

“MAMA!!!”

Alex had no choice but to catch the little snitch who ran to her and jumped in her arms and toppled them. She hugged her daughter as hard as possible, kissing her cheeks and smelling her hair to commit everything to memory. She was crying, still not believing that her daughter was in her arms again. Mia’s hold was as tight was hers and even if it was putting a strain on her ribs, Alex didn’t care. Yosef came in and laughed at them.

“Come on, Mia, you’re hurting your mom. And I think there’s someone here you’re mom wants you to meet. Hello, I’m Yosef Elbaz.”

Sam tried to dry her eyes but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. The daughter she had thought lost was right in front of her, a perfect mix of her and Alex. She felt like her heart was about to explode.

“Mama, why are you crying? Who’s this? I’ve missed you” You were gone for ten whole days! That’s your record! Where did you go? Are you coming back with us?”

Alex laughed at her daughter’s exuberance. She managed to sit on the ground while still holding on Mia.

“I’ve missed you too my little snitch! That’s why I’m crying. I’m just so happy to see you. I have a lot to tell you and uncle Yosef. How about we go sit on that couch over there?”

Mia pouted a little.

“But I’ve been sitting for hours to come here! I want to swim in the lake!”

Alex got up with Mia still in her arms.

“I know, baby, but I need to tell you something important. Do you think you can hold on for a few minutes?”

Mia sighed dramatically.

“Okay. What is it?”

Alex looked into her daughter’s eyes. 

“I love you Mia. Now and forever. No matter where I am, no matter what you do, I love you. Always.”

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I know, mama, I love you too. Can we go swim now?”

Alex had a teary smile.

“I’m not done, baby girl. Do you remember when you asked me why you couldn’t call Yosef ‘aba’?” 

Mia nodded.

“You said that he was your friend not your boyfriend so I couldn’t call him ‘aba’. But you said you liked him like a brother so I could call him uncle Yosef.”

Alex replaced a strand of hair behind Mia’s ear.

“Uh, uh. And then you asked about my family and I explained about the hole in my memories.”

Alex brought Mia to the couch while Sam sat on the opposite one and Yosef remained standing, having a good idea of where the conversation was going. Mia cuddled her mother and looked at Sam who smiled at her. Alex took a deep breath.

“You see… not long ago, uncle Yosef found mama’s family. So I went to meet them. I have a mother and a sister and a sister-in-law and a niece and… a wife and daughter.”

Alex let the news sink in. Mia stayed quiet for a moment, playing with the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“Does it means that I have a sister?” the little girl asked eventually.  
“Yeah. Her name is Ruby.”  
“Your name is Ruby.”  
“Actually, my name is Alexandra but everyone calls me Alex.”

Mia now eyed Sam suspiciously.

“Are you my aunt?”  
“My name is Samantha Danvers. You can call me Sam if you want. I’m…”

She looked at Alex for help.

“Mia, Sam is my wife. That means that she’s your other mother. Your mommy.”

Tension was high in the room as Mia was processing.

“I have two mommies? Like in Doc McStuffins?”

Alex felt relief wash over her and nodded. Mia got off the couch and went to take a closer look at Sam.

“Your eyes look like mine! You put me inside mama?”

Sam turned red with embarrassment while Alex and Yosef burst out laughing.

“I have questions!” Mia protested.  
“I bet you do! How about you ask your questions to Sam while I go talk to Yosef in the other room?” Alex suggested.  
“I’m sure I can answer your questions, but I have one of my own. May I hug you Mia?”

The little girl didn’t hesitate and opened her arms. Sam took her in her arms and hugged her. She didn’t stop her tears from falling as she held her daughter for the first time. Alex started to cry again and Yosef didn’t stay dry eyed either.

“Why are you all crying?”  
“Happy tears, baby. You guys stay here while I talk to Yosef, okay? No going swimming without me.”

Mia jumped next to Sam on the couch.

“Yes mama!”

Alex brought Yosef into Patterson’s room. The agent was sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

“What the heck, Ruby, what is she doing here?”

Alex put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Yosef, she’s here to help. Sit here and I’ll tell you all about the deal I made.”

Yosef reluctantly sat on the armchair and gave Patterson the evil eye. Alex sat on the small table facing him and started to explain everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

“So I don’t have a say in all this? You’ve decided my own future for me and I have to accept it?”  
“Of course not, Yosef, you do have a choice,” Patterson said. “Take the deal or go to supermax like Alex.”  
“How about going out of here free?”  
“Not gonna happen,” Patterson snickered.  
“Enough you two! Patterson, I need to talk to Yosef alone for a minute. Do you mind?”

The agent sighed.

“Fine. I give you ten minutes, after that we need to pack.”

Patterson left and Alex looked at her partner in the eyes.

“I’m doing this for Mia. You were right, she needs to see other people than us, she needs to be around children her own age. And these people can make it happen. They can keep her safe but most importantly they can help with her abilities. Sam is like her and I trust her to take care of Mia. But I would feel so much better if I knew you were there with her. She knows you, she trusts your. This is going to be a major change for her and I won’t be there for her. But you can. Help me Yosef Elbaz, you’re my only hope.”

Yosef didn’t even crack a smile at the joke.

“What makes you think these people are going to keep their words once you’re locked up? You’ve known them for a few days a, why do you trust them?”  
“Would you trust the answer of someone who got interrogated with Wonder Woman’s lasso and sodium pentothal?”

Yosef looked impressed.

“You got that lasso?”  
“They had it. That’s how they tricked me to admit about what I did for a living. Both Sam and Patterson swore they would keep their words and keep Mia safe. The deal I made will keep me alive, will keep Mia safe and you out of jail. So will you help me be the best mother I can be and take care of my child for me?”

Yosef thought for a moment.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Will we see each other again?”

Alex lowered her head.

“I don’t think so. I don’t know, maybe I’ll be allowed to write… the old fashioned way. I… I won’t see Mia again either. I don’t want her to see me in jail, I don’t want her to know.”

Yosef took her hands in his.

“I promise on my mother’s grave that I will take care of Mia to the best of my abilities. You can count on me Ru… Alex.”  
“I’ trusting you with the most precious thing that I have.”

She pulled Yosef closer so that her mouth was next to his ear.

“If anything goes wrong you know what to do,” she whispered.  
“I promise.”

They hugged and went to join the others. Sam was showing Mia how to do a French braid on Patterson’s hair. The little girl’s eyes lit up when she saw that her mother and uncle were back.

“Mama! Look! Sam is showing me how to braid Patty’s hair!”

Alex chuckled at Patterson’s new nickname.

“That’s great baby. Would you come here, please, I have something else to tell you.”

Alex went to sit back on the couch opposite Sam and Mia sat on her laps.

“You have to leave for work again?” Mia asked with a sad voice that broke Alex’s heart. She swallowed a sob and gently caressed her daughter’s back.  
“I’m sorry baby girl. I have to help Patterson with something very important. But you’ll be with uncle Yosef and Sam and you’ll get to meet your aunts and grandma and your sister and your cousin who is about your age. And your aunt Lena is going to have a baby and you’ll live in a big house with a pool! Doesn’t it sound like fun?

Alex tried to put as much happiness in her voice as she could but she wasn’t fooling Mia.

“I don’t want it! I want to stay with you! You’re always working! I hate you!”

She jumped off her mother’s laps and ran to Sam’s room, leaving everyone stunned. Yosef went after Mia while Alex turned to Patterson.

“Go pack. We’re leaving.”

The blonde agent didn’t argue and got on her feet before she went to get her things. Sam looked at Alex, dumbfounded.

“You… you did it on purpose. You want her to hate you.”

Alex dried a loose tear.

“It’s easier this way. I’m sorry to leave you to deal with it.”

She walked up to Sam and took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. Just like the last time they kissed, time stopped. Sam kissed her back and it felt like heaven. Alex wanted to melt into this woman that she barely knew, to map her body with her tongue. They were interrupted by Patterson who cleared her throat loudly.

“We… uh… we have to go now, the plane leave in an hour.”

Alex gave Sam a last peck on the lips.

“Take care of them. And spare me a thought now and then, okay?”

Sam couldn’t do anything but nod and cry. Alex released her and followed Patterson outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! A little bit of angst for this chapter but it was necessary... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!

Life in prison turned out to be not so bad for Alex. She got along with her cellmate, a woman named Helena who was in for ecoterrorism, she started to give fitness class and even helped other inmates to do their homework to get their GED. The only person who didn’t like Alex was Cora, the former matriarch of an important mob family who didn’t appreciate that Alex had special treatment, namely that J’onn was visiting her every week to work on her memory. And even if the process left Alex sick for two days every time, the former mobster ressented Alex. So far there had only been threats but Alex had taken them seriously.

Four months after her arrival at Finley’s, she was surprise to see Ruby instead of J’onn for their weekly appointment.

“Is Mia okay? Is everything alright?” Alex asked frenetically.  
“She is now. She gave us quite a scare yesterday but she’s fine. She home and grams is with her.”

Alex let herself fall on the bench in relief.

“What happen?”  
“Apparently she got into an argument with mom and she decided to come find me so I could help her get to you. Imagine my surprise when I found her in my apartment going through my stash of Rocky Road ice cream!”

Alex chuckled despite herself.

“Listen. I know I haven’t reached out since you’ve been back. I was angry at you. I still am but I’m working on it with Kelly. The reason I’m here is because of mom. She’s at her wits end with Mia. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s having trouble sleeping, she’s not eating well and neither is Mia despite all of Yosef’s efforts. Aunt Lena is about to give birth, aunt Kara and Dreamer are still trying to find the… person who took you away… Mia needs to see you or at least hear from you. She needs to know that you’re okay and that you still love her. She hasn’t forgiven herself for how things went in Geneva.”  
“She told you that?” Alex asked with a sob in her throat.

Ruby nodded.

“I don’t know why but she opened up to me even if yesterday was the first time I met her. She misses you. Would you at least please call her? I asked and you’re allowed to.”  
“And tell her what? Sorry I can’t be there, please behave for your other mother?”  
“Tell her that you love her! Tell her that you miss her! That even though you don’t know when you’ll be back, you think about her every day! Just let her know you care, damn it!”

The young woman was crying and Alex had the feeling they weren’t only talking about Mia anymore.

“I cared Ruby. I don’t remember much yet but I do remember that. I cared then and I care now.” She lifted her cuff to show her tattoo. “I cared even when I wasn’t myself. I could have had this removed because it was a hint to identify me but I didn’t. I kept it because I knew it was a link to my past, that it was important. I’m sorry I left you Ruby. I’m sorry it took so long to come back.”

Ruby took Alex’s hand and squeezed it hard enough to hurt. 

“Thank you for saying it, even if we both know it wasn’t your fault. Now call your daughter before she ends up bitter like me.”

Ruby released her hand and placed a card on the table before she left. Alex took it and read numbers to reach Sam, Eliza and Kara. It took three days and a lengthy conversation with Helena before Alex called Sam. She sounded exhausted on the phone, just like Ruby had said.

“I just put Mia to sleep but I could wake her up if you want,” Sam said after greeting Alex.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ll be more careful next time. How are you? I’ve been told my child is acting like the spawn of Satan?”

Sam chuckled.

“Who told you that? J’onn?”  
“Ruby came to visit a few days ago. Told be about what happened and kicked my ass into calling.”  
“Oh. Well… she’s… a handful but I have help. Yosef is great with her but even him can get out of depth sometimes. I was thinking about having her talk with Kelly.”  
“The psychologist right? I think it might be a good idea.”  
“Great, I’ll bring her tomorrow. J’onn said… hold on a sec. What are you doing up, I thought you were sleeping?” Yes, I’m talking to mama… Alex? Mia wants to talk to you.”

Before Alex had time to react, the phone had changed hands and a voice she never thought she’d hear again was greeting her.

“Mama! I’m sorry! I love you! When are you coming back to get me?”

Alex felt her heart break.

“Hey baby girl! I love you too! I don’t have a lot of time so I need you to listen, okay? I’m not done with work yet but I need you to behave. I want you to listen to Sam and Yosef and show them the good little girl I know you are.”

She saw the time allowed for the call running out and talked faster.

“I have to go now but I love you okay? I miss you and I’ll try to call again soon. I love you with all my heart!”

The sound of the cut line was her only answer. She cried as she hung up the phone and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cora who had been making her own call.

“Aww! Your precious daughter told you she hated you again? Wait until I get out of here, I’ll show her real mother love.”

Alex knew she should rise above it, she really did. But her broken heart got the better of her and she took a swing at the old hag which landed her a place in solitary for three days and a visit from Patterson when she got out.

After that, Alex decided to take advantage of her privileges and called someone every week, taking turns between her daughter, her mother and her sister. She spoke to Sam when Kara became too busy taking care of Lena and their new daughter, Alexa. Before she even realized it, a year had passed. She still had her weekly session with J’onn but most of her memories were back. The Grifo was still at large but they had stopped actively looking for it. Patterson was the new star of Interpol thanks to Alex’s intel. 

Unfortunately, the fact that Alex had sold all her clients to the authorities reached Cora’s ears and she decided that rats didn’t get to live. Alex should have seen it coming. Girls from Cora’s crew were trying to pick up fights with her and trying to rough her up. Until all hell broke loose during lunch on a Tuesday. Two inmates got into a fight over sitting arrangements. The situation escalated quickly and Alex kept away from it as she shoved food in her mouth, knowing they were about to go to lock down and that the next meal would be breakfast.

Just as the riot started, she felt the shiv in her back and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, more angst!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thanks for reading! :)

Alex woke up slowly, feeling the sun shine on her face. She was laying on her stomach on a king bed in a room where everything was white from the furniture to the walls. She could hear the ocean nearby and the seagulls fighting over fish. She got up and looked at herself. Even her clothes were white. She was wearing a white polo shirt and white capri pants. She found white boat shoes and put them on before she went to explore.

She walked carefully near the walls and got close to what she supposed was the kitchen area.

“I guess you’d say. What can me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl…”

The singing was horrible. As if a cat was being murdered. Alex got inside the kitchen and stopped in her track when she saw the dark hair woman who was singing to the baby in her arms.

“You’re the welcoming committee for the afterlife?”  
“You’re not dead, Alex,” Lena calmly said as she made a funny face to the blonde baby in her arms.  
“But the stabbing? I felt it…”  
“You were stabbed and technically you were dead but my nanites kept everything intact and then healed you and… voilà!”  
“Are you telling me you’ve discovered the cure for death?”  
“Pretty much, yeah. So far only the people in our family got it tough. Wouldn’t want those Kryptonians to continue without us now would we?” What do you think, Alexa?”

The baby laughed and babbled. Alex looked at them, incredulous.

“You busted me out of prison? How?”

Lena took an exaggerated voice as if she was explaining it to Alexa.

“Well, your daughter has a fixation on Leonardo DiCaprio so she made us watch his movies again and again and again and when I watched The Man in the Iron Mask and Romeo + Juliet it gave me the idea to fake your death and switch your body with a dummy at the crematorium and to bring you to my very personal and very private island. You’re welcome.”  
“Thank you! Woa! I can’t believe you got Patterson to agree to this plan! This is crazy!”

Lena’s voice went back to normal.

“She didn’t. She thinks you’re dead. The whole world does.”

Alex blinked several times, trying to assimilate what Lena had just revealed.

“You mean the whole world except our family, right? Lena, you didn’t put them through that again, did you?”

Lena shrugged.

“It had to be convincing. Only J’onn and I knew the plan.”  
“J’onn?”  
“Cora Miller has been convicted of your murder and will remain behind bars, which is where she belongs. That woman is dangerous.”  
“What about our family?”

The sound of a helicopter landing covered the sound of waves. Lena had a huge smile.

“Ah! That would be them. After everything we’ve been through, it wasn’t hard to convince everyone to come here to regroup. I even tweaked Yosef’s ankle monitor so we wouldn’t be bothered with the feds. Why don’t you go greet them?”  
“Why? Why did you to all this?”  
“Because nobody messes with my family and now you and Sam will finally have a shot to reconnect and be happy. And because your daughter deserves to have her two mothers with her.”

Alex went to hug Lena.

“You’re insane. I love you but you’re insane. I’m pretty sure we’ll both sleep on the couch tonight.”  
“If it’s the case then it was worth it. Go!”

Alex ran outside to see her family who cried when they saw her but the best reaction was Sam who kissed her like there were no tomorrow and then sucker punched her.


End file.
